Excelso
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Para amar, basta sê-lo. O amor que se sente é suficiente para que sejamos, mesmo que a razão diga o contrário. YAOI SHAKA/IKKI.
1. Chapter 1

Na penumbra, apenas uma silhueta era visível. O homem acendeu uma vela em uma espécie de fogão a lenha, que fumegava preguiçosamente. A pequena luz abriu espaço por entre a escuridão, mostrando os longos cabelos loiros e profundos olhos azuis que a sustentavam. Ele se sentou na cadeira rústica de madeira, pegando um caderno em branco, de capa escura, e a caneta-tinteiro que estavam em cima da mesa empoeirada e começou a escrever.

_Se alguém estiver lendo este diário, provavelmente estarei a muito morto. Ou talvez algo me salve antes que o triste véu da morte paire sobre meu rosto ou que eu me perca em mim mesmo e nessas aturdidas lembranças e visões. Mas não estou aqui para discutir isso. Pretendo narrar os fatos que me levaram a tomar a decisão que me aflige, para que quando eu ficar como louco, pelo menos uma parte de meu ser permaneça são, na forma deste relato._

_Meu nome é Shaka Phalke, filho de um poderoso barão, dono estas terras onde este casebre se encontra, hoje já falecido. Minha mãe também não se encontra mais neste mundo, morrera no parto de meu irmão um ano mais moço, Asmita, que nasceu cego._

_Tive uma infância feliz e uma mocidade de muitas responsabilidades para com os negócios de minha família e para com meus estudos, que fique bem claro que os motivos de minha loucura nada tem a ver com algum trauma infantil. _

_Todo meu tormento começou, na verdade, quando eu já estava casado com a herdeira Heinstein, ainda na lua-de-mel. Certa noite, quando eu lia um livro para aplacar a insônia que sempre me acompanhou, vi um homem em frente a mim, na biblioteca da mansão que minha esposa Pandora herdara e onde eu agora morava._

_Ele era alto, moreno, de feições fortes, profundos olhos azuis amendoados. O que mais me espantou em tal figura foram suas roupas estranhas, uma espécie de ceroula ou calça de caça, não sei, de um tom de azul que eu nunca tinha visto. As botas em seus pés eram de um modelo que eu não conheço e a camisa que ele usava tinha desenhos estranhos pintados na parte da frente. Ele olhava diretamente para mim, como seu _eu_ não devesse estar ali. Depois ele disse alguma coisa que para mim não passou de um sussurro inaudível, que não me parecia ser diretamente direcionado. De repente, ele desapareceu tão abruptamente quanto surgiu. Achei estranha a aparição, mas assumi que tinha sido fruto do sono, que já me pregava peças a essa hora. Foi meu principal erro, que trouxe minha ruína._

Depois que o espectro deixou o local, Shaka se levantou da poltrona que estava sentado, marcando o livro que lia. Não deu muita importância para aquilo, mesmo que agora sua mente não pensasse em outra coisa.

Saindo da biblioteca, andou pelos corredores escuros até chegar ao quarto que lhe pertencia. Sua esposa dormia tranquilamente. Deitou-se ao lado dela, cobrindo-se com as cobertas pesadas e a abraçando. Sentindo o cheiro de morango que os cabelos dela exalavam, adormeceu.

_Nessa noite eu sonhei com ele. Ele vestia as mesmas roupas estranhas, acompanhado de alguns amigos, que se vestiam de forma parecida com a dele. Nós – por que eu também estava lá – conversávamos sobre um assunto da qual não me recordo. Só me lembro de pequenas coisas, como a escada em forma de caracol que ele e uma moça loira estavam sentados, do carinho que ele a tratava, da chuva insistente e do barulho que ela fazia e da alegria que permeava o local. O resto para mim é escuridão._

O sol batia forte quando Pandora decidiu acordar o marido, que tinha um sono profundo. Doía ter que fazer isso – ela bem sabia o quanto era difícil para o marido dormir – mas era necessário.

- Shaka, acorde. – Ela sacudiu levemente o ombro do marido, que abriu os olhos momentos depois – O herdeiro dos Camus¹ está lá em baixo te esperando.

- Certo, diga que estarei lá em alguns instantes.

Depois que a esposa deixou o quarto, Shaka fez sua higiene matinal e vestiu uma roupa que o deixasse apresentável no menor tempo possível. Assim que estava acabado desceu rapidamente as escadas, encontrando com o homem que o esperava no _hall_ de entrada.

- Perdoe-me a demora. – disse enquanto se dirigia ao homem ruivo impecavelmente bem vestido – Perdi o sono esta noite e não me dei conta que o sol já caminhava rápido.

- Não há problemas – O homem respondeu educadamente – Eu não estou aqui há muito.

- Sou Shaka Phalke, me chame apenas de Shaka.

- Etienne Camus. Camus está de bom tamanho.

- Certo.

Apertaram as mãos, caminhando silenciosamente enquanto se dirigiam à mesa de café da manhã. O anfitrião educadamente ofereceu um acento ao convidado, que recusou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Fique a vontade, Shaka. Precisará de muita energia para nossas atividades de hoje.

Assim que terminou o café da manhã, Shaka e Camus cavalgaram em direção às terras que estavam em discussão no dia. Repentinamente o cavalo que o loiro montava parou e ele o viu novamente.

_Quando cavalgava com Camus em direção às terras que estávamos negociando, meu cavalo empacou. Desci do animal, enquanto meu amigo dava meia volta em minha direção._

_Tentei fazer o cavalo andar novamente, mas quando tentava, o vi outra vez._

_Ele estava com a mesma roupa, montado displicentemente em um cavalo negro. Ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos, descendo da cela. Andou em minha direção, passando por dentro de Camus como se fosse fumaça, fazendo-o sentir calafrios. Quando estava a não mais que um palmo de distância de mim, ouvi a voz rouca e melodiosa que ele possuía pela primeira vez._

_- Você não existe, não deveria estar aqui._

_Confesso que fiquei irritado por ser tachado que inexistente por um _fantasma_. Ele deve ter ficado irritado comigo por não sumir também, já que suas sobrancelhas se franziram, quase apagando a cicatriz que ele possuía entre elas. _

_Ele riu de lado, deu as costas para mim e voltou a montar em seu cavalo-fantasma. Camus chegou logo depois, preocupado comigo._

_Era a terceira vez que eu o via em menos de um dia. Ele agia como se existisse, como se fosse alguém, apesar de atravessar pessoas e esvanecer no ar._

_Como se ele simplesmente _fosse_._

Depois que a visão desapareceu e convenceu Camus que sua palidez era normal e que estava tudo bem, passaram o resto do dia discursando sobre negócios, sem que nada anormal tenha acontecido.

Ao entardecer, quando Shaka retornava sozinho, o encontrou sentado ao pé de uma árvore que estava no caminho, esperando. Quando o loiro estava passando por perto, ele se levantou e falou.

_Quando eu estava voltando de um exaustivo dia de negociações – a qual eu acabei ficando amigo de Camus – o encontrei sentado ao pé de um pessegueiro. Ele se levantou assim que eu passei por perto e falou comigo novamente._

_- Passei a tarde te esperando, loiro._

_- Não te dei liberdades para que me chame assim. – Ele era um fantasma, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não deveria falar com fantasmas! _

_Ele riu com a minha resposta, se divertindo._

_- Eu não sabia que fantasmas tinham personalidade._

_Já era a segunda vez que ele afirmava que eu não existia de verdade e eu estava começando a duvidar de minhas faculdades mentais. Ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo, mas acabei descendo da cela sozinho quando ele me pegou pela cintura e quase me derrubou da mesma. _Achei estranho, levando em consideração que mais cedo ele passara por dentro de Camus. Como agora ele me tocava?_  
><em>

_- Quero falar com você, loiro._

_- Em primeiro lugar, eu tenho nome, não me chame de loiro. Em segundo lugar, você por duas vezes afirmou que eu não existia ou não deveria fazê-lo. Por que motivo então conversas comigo?_

_- Se você tivesse me dito seu nome eu te chamava por ele._

_- Shaka._

_Ele não desapareceria, então não achei por mal conversar com ele. Acreditei piamente que não se repetiria._

_- O meu é Ikki. Prazer em te conhecer, Shaka._

_Ainda hoje não entendo como ele encarava aquilo com naturalidade. Ele acreditava que eu não _era_ e mesmo assim conversava comigo como se eu _fosse_. Mesmo que eu fosse parte daquele bizarro diálogo e que parecidos com ele tivessem se repetido, demorei muito para que me parecesse natural._

_- Bem, Shaka, o que é você?_

_- Sou um homem._

_- É, eu não esperava mesmo que você dissesse que era algum tipo de materialização de minha imaginação fértil. Antes que você pergunte, também acho que sou um homem e que sou real, certo?_

_- O que quer comigo?_

_- Conversar, já que te encontrei outras três vezes desde essa madrugada._

_- Também te vi nessas três vezes e nem por isso puxaria papo com algo que só eu vejo. Se era só isso, com sua licença._

_Fiz menção de sair, mas ele segurou meu pulso._

_- Tive uma idéia; me veja como sua consciência. Não há problema nenhum em conversar com a própria consciência._

_- Minha consciência saberia meu nome, não acha?_

_Livrei-me dele, voltando a cavalgar, e voltei para casa, chegando apenas à noite._

_Enquanto cavalgava, olhava para trás e ainda o via, olhando para mim._

Quando Shaka chegou em casa pálido e ofegante, Pandora olhou preocupada para o marido, recolhendo as vestes pesadas.

- O que lhe aconteceu, Shaka?

- Não foi nada, Pandora.

- O jantar está pronto, eu estava te esperando.

- Obrigado.

Foram jantar e passaram a maior parte da refeição em silêncio.

- Shaka, o que te aflige?

Ele suspirou pesadamente, nada respondendo.

- Shaka, sou sua esposa há pouco, mas te conheço o suficiente para saber que tem alguma coisa acontecendo. O que é? Algum problema com a conversa que teve com Camus hoje?

- Não foi nada, Pandora. Só estou com sono.

Afagou os cabelos negros da esposa e subiu em direção ao quarto. Deitou-se na cama e nesse dia não demorou a dormir.

_Dormi fácil nesse dia, apesar da insistência falsa da Pandora em saber se tinha algo errado acontecendo. Sonhei com Ikki novamente essa noite, mas deste sonho me lembro bem._

_Estávamos em uma casa no meio de um vasto campo gramado, plano até perder de vista. O céu parecia perigosamente grande, bem maior do que teria direito de ser. Não havia nenhuma nuvem, o sol brilhava fraco e claro e uma brisa fresca soprava. Aqui e ali, algumas flores e frutos silvestres e poucas árvores. A casa era branca, de dois andares, feita inteiramente de madeira e margeava um lago repleto de peixes._

_Eu estava sentado em um banco de madeira entalhada, ao lado de Ikki. Eu olhava diretamente para o campo e tinha a cintura abraçada por ele._

_- Shaka, eu nunca imaginei que minha vida pudesse ser tão perfeita._

_Dizendo isso, ele me beijou os lábios. Eu não fiquei espantado. Era como se fosse normal, comum. _

_Não me esqueço da sensação do beijo; era quente e tinha gosto forte. No sonho, eu gostava muito. Fora dele, aprendi a gostar também._

_- Até parece um sonho, não acha?_

_Eu o olhei ternamente, como sei que nunca antes olhei para minha família ou minha esposa. _

_- Volto logo._

_Ele me abraçou mais forte por um breve instante e adentrou a casa. Fiquei sozinho e não me senti desolado como imaginei que me sentiria. Me senti confortado por saber que ele voltaria. _

_E ele o fez._

_Voltou com um copo cheio de chocolate quente que colocou em minhas mãos. Sorvi a bebida com gosto. Ele voltou a sentar ao meu lado com o próprio copo e eu pude reparar o cordão que ele usava. Era uma espécie de estrela, com a inscrição "_Para Sempre Seu"_. Sorri involuntariamente quando vi aquilo._

_Bebemos em silêncio. Quando já tínhamos acabado, ele pegou os copos para levar de volta e eu fiquei sozinho algo tocar e Ikki conversar com alguém. Me levantei e andei em direção ao campo, mas quando pus os pés nele estavam em outro local._

_Era uma espécie de carruagem sem cavalos. E, como no outro sonho, me era comum. Acho que o nome é _carro_. Eu estava sentado ao lado de Ikki, que "controlava" a carruagem. Estávamos em silêncio; não um silêncio aconchegante como o da cabana. Era um silêncio fúnebre. Os olhos dele estavam lacrimosos e uma ou outra lágrima corria pela face. Ele parecia nitidamente perturbado e eu me perguntei por que eu não tomava o controle da direção. Andávamos rápido e olhando pela janela vi construções estranhas e mais carruagens sem carro. O dia parecia triste como Ikki. Chovia muito. Paramos só quando chegamos a um hospital. _

_Ikki foi correndo direto para conversar com a recepcionista e eu fui correndo atrás. Quando eu cheguei ele já estava seguindo as coordenadas passadas pela moça e ele continuou correndo. O perdi de vista e o reencontrei olhando para a porta de um quarto, a qual um jovem estava moribundo, deitado em uma cama lá dentro._

_- Estou com medo, Shaka._

_- Não precisa ter medo. Vai dar tudo certo._

_Ele me olhava com olhos suplicantes que não combinavam com ele. Eu não gostava de vê-lo daquela maneira, tão frágil, tão inocente, tão choroso._

_- Shaka, foi por isso que o Shun me deu o colar antes de irmos para a cabana. – nessa hora as lágrimas rolavam soltas pelo rosto dele – Ele sabia que aconteceria._

_Eu não pude fazer nada além de abraçá-lo. Senti meu rosto úmido e as lágrimas quentes dele molhando meu ombro. Ele necessitava realmente daquilo._

_Então acordei. Abri meus olhos e não vi Pandora ao lado de minha cama, mas quando olhei para frente vi Ikki olhando para mim com os mesmos olhos chorosos do sonho._

_Realmente não combinava com ele._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¹ Bem, Camus é um sobrenome, afinal de contas. E eu não queria colocar como o nome dele. Achei melhor colocar como sobrenome, colocar um nome no Pinguim e colocar o Shaka chamá-lo pelo sobrenome mesmo, para evitar confusão. ;D

O nome do Shaka que estou usando (Phalke) é da Sion Neblina, viu?

Oi povo!

Cá estou eu com mais uma fic! o/

Eu ia digitar tudo antes de postar mas eu não agüento! Eu preciso _mesmo_ saber a opinião de vocês durante o processo!

Pretendo, PRETENDO, postar um capítulo por semana (se depender de minha overdose inspirativa vai sair sim, um por semana) e a minha previsão é de uns sete capítulos.

Sobre a trama: é algo meio surreal sim. Eu sempre quis fazer algo assim. Parece meio estranho, meio surreal até demais e até mesmo confuso, então vou fazer o impossível para deixar o mais explicadinho possível! Então, qualquer dúvida é só me perguntar que eu respondo!

Meu objetivo é fazer uma fic bonita, tocante, então eu posso ter tirado idéias de muitas fics bonitas que eu li por aí, muitos filmes e livros também. Qualquer semelhança com algo é mera coincidência.

Exceto uma certa fic de Harry Potter que eu li há muito tempo no fanfiction ponto net, _Debaixo da mais não-sei-o-quê árvore ou algo assim_. É Harry/Draco e é uma das fics mais lindas que eu já li. Não lembro a autora e muito menos o título completo (Eita título grande!) então quando eu descobrir eu digo o nome da fic e da autora, ta?

Lembrando que a fic me serviu de _inspiração_. Essa não é cópia daquela, não tirei minhas idéias de lá. A única coisa que me inspirei naquela fic é o sentimento de confusão real-não-real e do sentimento de "que-fic-linda" que eu quero (e não sei se conseguirei) deixar.

Ah! Sobre uma possível OOC do Ikki: o próximo capítulo é dele (assim como esse foi do Shaka) e vai explicar melhor o lado do nosso querido leonino, OK? E é até por isso que eu não fiz esse capítulo maior e coloquei direto a parte do Ikki aqui; achei melhor colocar um capitulo só para o Ikki e além do mais ficaria demasiado confuso,já que eu mexi com dois tempos diferentes em três narrativas nesse capítulo; inserir outro ponto de vista em outro mundo paralelo (ou algo assim) seria confuso demais, não acham?

Beijos, pessoas amadas, até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Era uma lápide de mármore branco, onde um jovem escritor repousava. Estava em um campo florido, nos fundos de uma cabana de madeira na beira de um lago. O dia estava lindo, céu anil e brisa suave e refrescante, assim como no dia em que ele se fora. O homem que ali estava sentado em frente ao amado não mais chorava; as lágrimas a muito já se foram.

- Meu amor... – Ikki sentia os olhos úmidos, mesmo que não passasse mais disso – O que aconteceu de verdade? Eu sinto como se eu tivesse te traído, entende?- Ikki suspirou, ficou em silêncio por um tempo e continuou o monólogo – O Shun me recomendou que eu me abrisse e não sei para quem mais posso me abrir além de você...

Ikki se acomodou de onde estava sentado, suspirando fundo antes de começar o monólogo.

- Eu fiquei desolado quando você se foi. Fiquei em luto por muito tempo, até Esmeralda me convencer a seguir a vida, que era isso que você gostaria que eu fizesse. Quando eu me mudei da Inglaterra onde morávamos para estudar História na Alemanha, tinha o intento de me manter longe de você, de alguma forma. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

"Não fiquei muito tempo em paz lá. Nos primeiros dias de aula fomos visitar a antiga Mansão Heinstein. Você era fascinado com aquele lugar e na tive dúvidas sobre qual cômodo eu iria visitar assim que tivesse um tempo de folga. Assim que eu pude fui lá, mesmo que fosse de madrugada."

"Talvez tudo fosse fruto da saudade, ou eu estava ficando louco. O fato é que eu te vi, sentado na poltrona, vestindo roupas antigas e lendo um livro. Você me olhou como se eu fosse alguma aparição e eu senti um misto de euforia e medo. Você não deveria _estar_."

"Eu ia conversar alguma coisa com você quando Shiryu chegou na porta e me chamou para ir dormir, por que o dia seguinte seria cheio. Eu disse que estava indo e dei as costas. Quando me virei para olhá-lo mais uma vez, você já tinha desaparecido. Assumi que era só minha imaginação, sabe?"

"Quando fui dormir, sonhei com você e o dia que nos conhecemos, quando eu ainda namorava a Esmeralda. Lembra?"

_Chovia muito. A chuva tinha um efeito ensurdecedor nas telhas de amianto da quadra de esportes. Dois times de vôlei da faculdade – o do curso de letras e o do curso de medicina – jogavam no momento e a torcida só contribuía para que se comunicar fosse tarefa impossível._

_Ikki estava sentado ao lado de Esmeralda na escada em forma de caracol que levava até uma salinha escondida que guardava equipamentos. Ele a abraçava pela cintura e vez ou outra a beijava com ternura._

_Eles não estavam sós; Shaka, Camus e Shiryu dividiam um banco de madeira que ficava ao pé da escada, ao lado das arquibancadas. O loiro olhava insistentemente para Ikki, a quem tinha acabado de conhecer. _

Um vento mais forte passou, acariciando os cabelos do moreno, como que em uma resposta. Ele sorriu tristemente, consternado.

"No outro dia, eu andava a cavalo no campo perto da Mansão quando te vi novamente. Você ainda usava roupas antigas e tinha uma postura totalmente diferente daquela que conhecia. Você parecia estar com medo de mim, eu vi isso em seus olhos. Fui em sua direção; eu teria que falar com você dessa vez. Te vi descendo do cavalo e o fiz também."

_Ikki estava nos campos ao redor da Mansão cavalgando em direção ao grupo de estudos, que ia longe. O sol batia frio e a brisa gélida cortava. Marchava com calma e sem desviar o caminho, quando sentiu que o cavalo reagiu diferente, como se outro animal estivesse por ali. _

_Foi quando Ikki olhou para frente e encontrou aqueles olhos azuis novamente. Eles estavam assustados, acuados e curiosos e ainda assim altivos. O moreno desceu da cela, indo em direção ao loiro, vendo que ele fazia o mesmo. No caminho, sentiu um calafrio. _

_Quando estavam perto o suficiente para sentirem o cheiro um do outro, ficaram em silêncio por poucos segundos, que soaram como uma eternidade. _

_Eram poucos segundos em que tudo parecia normal novamente; em que todos os anos rebobinaram como uma velha fita cassete e era possível revivê-los como se vê um filme pela segunda vez._

_- Você não existe, não deveria estar aqui._

_O moreno franziu a testa como que irritado com as lembranças que surgiram e não pôde evitar que um sorriso surgisse. Ele então deu as costas para o espectro que revivia suas lembranças, montou no cavalo e voltou a cavalgar._

"Não podia ser uma ilusão. Era tão real... Seu cheiro, seu rosto... Eu conseguia ver cada imperfeição, cada detalhe dos seus lábios... Passei o resto do dia pensando em você e percebi que não me perdoaria se não te visse novamente e escutasse sua voz."

"Era tudo o que eu precisava".

_Ikki sentou-se ao pé do pessegueiro quando o sol ainda estava alto. Sorriu mentalmente quando viu Shaka voltando no mesmo cavalo de antes, em direção à mansão. Assim que o loiro passava perto de si, levantou-se._

_- Passei a tarde te esperando, loiro._

_- Não te dei liberdades para que me chame assim. – era a primeira vez que Ikki ouvia a voz de Shaka em muito tempo. Aos seus ouvidos ela soava como sinos tilintando em harmonia. Sorriu._

_- Eu não sabia que fantasmas tinham personalidade._

_Apenas ter ouvido novamente aquela voz era suficiente para fazer valer todas aquelas horas na espera. Era suficiente por todas as lágrimas já derramadas, todas as noites de insônia, toda a saudade sufocada no peito._

_Reconfortava, aliviava. Dava uma sensação de flutuação, de felicidade extrema._

_Só de ouvir aquela voz, valia a pena._

_- Quero falar com você, loiro._

_- Em primeiro lugar, eu tenho nome, não me chame de loiro. Em segundo lugar, você por duas vezes afirmou que eu não existia ou não deveria fazê-lo. Por que motivo então conversas comigo?_

_- Se você tivesse me dito seu nome eu te chamava por ele._

_- Shaka._

_- O meu é Ikki. Prazer em te conhecer, Shaka._

_- Bem, Shaka, o que é você?_

_Uma lembrança? _

_- Sou um homem._

_- É, eu não esperava mesmo que você dissesse que era algum tipo de materialização de minha imaginação fértil. Antes que você pergunte, também acho que sou um homem e que sou real, certo?_

_- O que quer comigo?_

_- Conversar, já que te encontrei outras três vezes desde essa madrugada._

_- Também te vi nessas três vezes e nem por isso puxaria papo com algo que só eu vejo. Se era só isso, com sua licença._

_Shaka fez menção de sair, sendo seguro por Ikki._

"Shaka, entenda, eu tinha que prolongar aquela conversa um pouco mais. Eu não esperava tudo aquilo e não perderia a oportunidade por nada."

_- Tive uma idéia; me veja como sua consciência. Não há problema nenhum em conversar com a própria consciência._

_- Minha consciência saberia meu nome, não acha?_

_Shaka se desvencilhou de vez de Ikki, cavalgando para longe. Os longos cabelos loiros balançavam ao sabor do vento. Volta e meia ele olhava para trás, fitando outros olhos azuis que ainda estavam a sua espera._

"Nessa noite, Shaka, sonhei com você outra vez. Dessa vez sonhei com nossa cabana, no dia que Shun sofreu o acidente..."

_A cabana branca cheirava a tinta fresca, que se misturava com o cheiro das flores silvestres e de grama fresca. Os peixes pulavam no lago, borbulhando. Algumas gaivotas voavam pelos céus denunciando o litoral próximo. A brisa marítima soprava fresca, agridoce._

_Eles estavam abraçados em um banco de madeira com pequenos ramos de flores entalhados, adornando toda a extensão da peça. Era tudo tão detalhado que o cheiro que permeava o ambiente parecia sair delas. _

_- Shaka, eu nunca imaginei que minha vida pudesse ser tão perfeita._

_Se beijaram de leve. Era um beijo quente, com gosto de melaço._

_- Até parece um sonho, não acha?_

_- Volto logo._

_O abraço ficou um pouco mais forte, antes de Ikki adentrar a cabana habilmente decorada. Ele passou pela sala de estar e entrou na cozinha, onde demorou um pouco, preparando duas canecas de chocolate quente._

_Sorriu ao ver a foto da parede, enquanto esperava que o leite fervesse; _

_Era toda a turma. _

_Apenas Camus, Esmeralda, Afrodite, Aiolos e Shaka em pé._

_Apenas a viagem deles que _acabou_._

_Quando voltou para a companhia do amado, beberam em silêncio. Ikki sentiu o frio metálico do cordão do irmão no peito e teve uma sensação ruim. Se levantou para levar as canecas de volta para a cozinha, quando atendeu o telefone e seu mundo desabou._

_Então eles estavam no carro, indo para o hospital. _

_Ikki dirigia, em meio ao medo de perder o irmão. Estavam em silêncio e Ikki sentia a mão de Shaka segurando a sua, transmitindo confiança, mesmo que o outro estivesse ainda mais transtornado com tudo aquilo._

_Pediu informação para a atendente e correu em direção ao quarto que o irmão estava. Chegou rápido lá. _

_Já havia feito aquele caminho antes, quando não era um sonho._

"Era tudo tão nítido, Shaka, que era como viver de novo. Eu senti de novo tudo o que tinha sentido naquele dia. Tudo."

_- Estou com medo, Shaka._

_- Não precisa ter medo. Vai dar tudo certo._

_Ikki suplicava por ajuda com os olhos. Não tinha por hábito suplicar. Era assustador se sentir tão acuado, com tanto medo de perder alguém._

_- Shaka, foi por isso que o Shun me deu o colar antes de irmos para a cabana. – o moreno já chorava, involuntariamente – Ele sabia que aconteceria._

_Então se abraçaram e choraram._

"Shaka, eu não consegui dormir mais naquela noite. Eu acordei com meu rosto inchado e a sensação de que tinha chorado o dia inteiro. Também não conseguia parar de chorar."

"Eu não podia fazer nada além de andar pela Mansão Heinstein, onde estávamos hospedados. Andei às cegas, segurando uma lanterna, para não acender as luzes e acordar alguém que eu não gostaria de encontrar."

"Foi quando vi uma porta maior e mais bem trabalhada. Senti de novo um calafrio passando por mim e entrei. Quando passei pela porta, te vi sentado na cama, olhando para mim."

_Shaka se levantou da cama assim que viu que 'seu' espectro estava na porta de seu quarto. Foi até ele e enxugou suas lágrimas com o indicador._

_- Todas elas são pelo seu irmão? – Shaka perguntou, confuso – Ele faleceu na ocasião?_

_- Não. – Ikki respondeu, num sussurro – Meu irmão não morreu._

_- Ikki... – Shaka se afastou do outro, se sentando na cama – O que está acontecendo? Esse sonho... era uma lembrança sua?_

_Ikki ficou incomodado com a pergunta e secou as lágrimas que restavam com as costas da mão – É, são lembranças minhas._

_- Então por que eu sonhei com elas?_

"Shaka, eu estava muito confuso com tudo aquilo; era você, mas era um você que não tinha vivido tudo aquilo comigo. Era como se, de alguma forma, você tivesse perdido sua memória."

_- Você me conhece?_

_Poucas perguntas teriam deixado o moreno mais transtornado. Como respondê-la? Dizer que _conheceu _um Shaka, na realidade que aceitava? Que sim, o conhecia?_

_Eram dois mundos; _esse _Shaka acreditava que _era_ e o outro Shaka realmente _foi_. Eram o mesmo, mas eram diferentes._

_Como dizer então se o conhecia?_

_- Conheci outro igual a você._

"Shaka, eu não podia dizer ao _outro Shaka_ que o conhecia. Ele não era você, ele não compartilhava cada momento, cada lembrança que nós passamos juntos."

"Mas admito que o fato dele estar compartilhando meus sonhos, minhas lembranças me incomodou. Era como se todo o universo quisesse te substituir. Transformar outro Shaka em você."

_- Por isso então conversas comigo? – Shaka franziu a sobrancelha em dúvida – Mesmo só você me vendo, admitindo isso? Por que apenas eu te vejo._

_Ikki se aproximou de Shaka então. Chegou bem perto, tocando os narizes. O cheiro inebriante do outro o confortava. Não agüentou e segurou as mãos do loiro, aproximando ainda mais os rostos._

_E se beijaram._

_Tocaram os lábios em uma dança sensual e envolvente. Foi tudo muito devagar, para saborear cada instante mágico daquele momento. As línguas se abraçavam e logo as mãos caminhavam para aproximar ainda mais os corpos, como se fossem um._

_Quando estavam sem fôlego, se separaram._

_Ikki fechou os olhos, controlando a respiração. Quando os abriu, ele não estava mais lá._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esse capítulo é um pouquiiiiinho menor que o primeiro, mas é uma tendência dos capítulos-ikki: eles são quase uma releitura do anterior na visão do Fenixzinho e tendem a ser mais sucintos, para evitar a famosíssima sensação de que já leu esse capítulo antes e evitar ficar chato de ler.

Espero ter correspondido às expectativas. Fiquei muito feliz com cada review que recebi e agradeço de coração a todos vocês.

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

_Levantei-me da cama assim que vi Ikki em pé, ao lado da porta. Ele parecia tão desolado, tão triste. Como se fosse apenas um corpo, uma carcaça que estava ali. As lágrimas rolavam abundantes. Ele apenas olhava para mim e chorava, parado no mesmo lugar._

_Todo o meu coração me dizia para andar em direção a ele e confortá-lo, e foi o que eu fiz. Cheguei perto dele e enxuguei as lágrimas que desciam com meu indicador._

– _Todas elas são pelo seu irmão? Ele faleceu na ocasião?_

_Tinha algo de diferente nos sonhos que tive com ele. Era como se fosse real. Então, se eu estava sonhando com as lembranças dele, as lágrimas não poderiam ser pelo irmão?_

– _Não. Meu irmão não morreu._

_Ele respondeu tão baixo, que eu mais intui o que de alguma forma já sabia do que realmente ouvi as palavras que ele dissera_

– _Ikki... O que está acontecendo? Esse sonho... Era uma lembrança sua?_

_Eu estava assustado e me afastei, sentando na cama. Ele se incomodou com minha pergunta. Mesmo se ele não respondesse, eu já sabia a resposta. Ele se recompôs, secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, me respondendo._

– _É, são lembranças minhas._

– _Então por que eu sonhei com elas?_

_Ele não me respondeu. Continuou me olhando, pensando. _

– _Você me conhece?_

_Eu me sentia dele. Tudo nele me era familiar. Os sonhos, o jeito de andar, de falar, o cheiro, a cicatriz na testa. Ele me parecia uma lembrança que criou asas e fugiu da minha mente, para não mais causar dor. _

_Ele ficou transtornado com a pergunta e demorou a responder._

– _Conheci outro igual a você._

_Hoje eu entendo, mas na época a resposta dele não fazia o menor sentido. _

– _Por isso então conversas comigo? Mesmo só você me vendo, admitindo isso? Por que apenas eu te vejo._

_Eu estava com muitas dúvidas. Sobre ele, os sonhos, o outro eu que ele disse que conhecia. Eram tantas. Mas, ao invés de me responder (me parece que ele tem gosto por me deixar sem resposta), ele se aproximou de mim, bem pertinho. Nossos narizes se tocavam e eu pude ver bem os olhos azuis profundos que ele tinha._

_Sem que eu pudesse esperar, ele me beijou._

_Digo, ele começou o beijo._

_Por que por um momento eu sentia que não era eu. Sentia como se fosse mais um dos milhares de beijos que já tinha trocado com Ikki. _

_Não, não mais um._

_Era um beijo cheio de saudade. Um beijo que selava uma distância de anos. Um beijo cheio de amor, carinho, paixão. Tinha gosto quente de melaço, como no sonho. Era um beijo como o que nunca beijaria minha esposa._

_Não me ressabiei por Ikki ser um homem. Estranhei isso, na verdade, mas não tive muito tempo de pensar enquanto aproveitava cada gota daquela sensação._

_Quando já estávamos sem fôlego, nos separamos._

_Ikki fechou os olhos e eu o vi sumir, como se fosse fumaça._

Pandora entrou pela porta do quarto instantes antes de Ikki esvanecer, tendo apenas visto Shaka pasmo, em pé ao pé da cama.

– Shaka, o que aconteceu?

Ela indagou com uma falsa preocupação. Shaka deu alguns passos e a respondeu quando estava prestes a sair do quarto.

– Não é nada. Qualquer coisa que necessitar, estarei na biblioteca.

_Depois de encontrar com Pandora, fui para a biblioteca, lugar primeiro onde encontrei Ikki e onde eu esperava o encontrar novamente._

_Aconteceu. Assim que cheguei lá, o vi sentado na mesma poltrona que eu estava quando ele me apareceu pela primeira vez._

_Ele logo se levantou quando cheguei, com os olhos ardentes de paixão._

– _Shaka..._

_Eu não soube dizer nada. Sentia que ele esperava que eu fosse outra pessoa. Ele me abraçou de repente e eu não pude evitar abraçá-lo também._

– _Não sou o Shaka que você conheceu, Ikki. _

_Ele se afastou de mim, me olhando bem nos olhos._

– _Você é, Shaka. – ele sorriu – Meu Shaka não está comigo mais. Mas você é._

_Suspirei. Não tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer. Sentei-me na poltrona ao lado e indiquei para que ele se sentasse também, sendo atendido._

– _Temos muito que conversar, Ikki._

_Passamos longos minutos em silêncio. Ele me contemplava e eu não podia fazer nada além de me morder de curiosidade, até que ele resolveu falar._

– _Não sei como eu posso resolver suas dúvidas, Shaka._

– _Para começar, poderia falar sobre o Shaka igual a mim e que não está mais com você._

_De repente toda a dor e tristeza do mundo pareceram pairar sobre os olhos de Ikki. Ele suspirou pesadamente e desviou o olhar de mim, antes de responder._

– _Ele morreu._

_Isso era estranho. Ele dizia que um outro eu que ele conheceu e que provavelmente era o homem das lembranças que eu havia sonhado tinha morrido. Eu só podia estar louco de acreditar em uma anedota como essa._

_Mas eu acreditava, mesmo sendo tão absurdo._

– _Então seu Shaka morreu?_

– _É._

– _Como?_

– _Não quero falar sobre isso._

_Ele ainda não tinha me olhado nos olhos desde que perguntei sobre _mim_. Peguei o queixo dele e o fiz olhar para meu rosto, apertando um pouco. Incrivelmente, ele sorriu com isso._

– _O Shaka também fazia a mesma coisa._

_Rolei os olhos. É muito confuso o ouvir falando de Shaka sem esse ser eu._

– _Ele também fazia isso – Ikki sorriu novamente. Agora parecia estar mais disposto a conversar – Shaka, eu realmente não sei em quê posso te ajudar._

– _Mas parece ter mais informações sobre o que acontece do que eu._

– _Meu Shaka morreu em um incêndio. Nossa cabana pegou fogo. Foi criminoso e não só ele partiu._

– _Você acha que eu sou ele?_

– _De alguma forma você é. Seja do inferno, do céu ou de um mundo paralelo._

– _Eu não acho que eu estou morto, Ikki._

_Ikki novamente se calou. Ficou outros longos minutos em silêncio, dessa vez fazendo tudo exceto olhar para mim. _

– _Por que nós nos vemos, Shaka?_

_Me espantei com a pergunta dele. Eu não sabia responder e ainda cogitava a possibilidade de estar louco ou solitário. Na verdade, até hoje espero que essa seja a verdade._

– _Não sei. Você sumiu quando minha esposa chegou ao quarto, essa noite. E na primeira vez que falou comigo, passou por dentro de Camus._

_Ele me olhou espantado. Sei que a comparação que vou fazer é por demais óbvia e até sem sentido na situação que estamos, mas ele realmente parecia ter visto um fantasma._

– _O que foi?_

– _Pode ser uma coincidência mórbida, mas Camus morreu no incêndio que você morreu._

_Acho que a saudade que ele sente do Shaka _dele_ o faz me ver como se fosse, já que ele já está assumindo que de qualquer forma eu fui o amante dele._

– _Se existia um Shaka no seu mundo e um aqui, por que não pode ocorrer o mesmo com o Camus?_

– _Se o Shaka e o Camus do meu mundo estão mortos e os do seu vivos, por que não?_

_Suspirei. Ele era difícil de se convencer._

– _Eu prefiro acreditar que eu não fui outra pessoa em outro mundo paralelo e vim parar aqui depois de morrer, seja lá onde aqui for._

– _Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com isso._

_Eu nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo junto com ele, principalmente conversando. Assim que me dei conta disso, ele desapareceu._

_Voltei para a cama, na intenção de dormir e, novamente, sonhei. Mas não com ele._

Depois da conversa um tanto intrigante com Ikki, Shaka saiu da biblioteca e foi em direção ao quarto. Lá, Pandora dormia pesadamente. O loiro apenas se deitou na cama e ficou um longo tempo olhando para o teto, sem sono.

Abraçou a esposa por trás, sentindo o cheiro dela, logo se afastando.

Demorou a dormir.

_No sonho dessa noite, estávamos eu,Camus e outras três pessoas que eu não conheço, a mulher loira que Ikki estava abraçando no primeiro sonho e dois homens._

_Estávamos na mesma cabana do sonho anterior. Estava de noite e o céu maravilhosamente estrelado._

_Eu estava conversando com meus amigos – por que todos eles eram meus amigos – quando um grupo de homens entrou na cabana._

_Eu não conhecia aqueles homens; na verdade, fiquei assustado quando eles entraram. _

_Eu vi os rostos deles muito bem._

_Um deles tinha uma franja escura e espessa cobrindo os olhos. Outro o cabelo loiro e sobrancelhas grossas e peludas. Ainda haviam outros – um de longos cabelos pretos, por exemplo – mas foi nesses dois que eu mais foquei minha visão._

_Rapidamente o grupo nos imobilizou e nos amarrou nas cadeiras da cozinha e, tão rápido como entraram, saíram._

– _Shaka, o que está acontecendo?_

– _Eu não sei, Afrodite._

_Então veio uma explosão e o cheiro de fumaça. Eu não troquei mais palavras com as pessoas que estavam comigo. Ocupei-me em tentar me desamarrar, para que de alguma forma eu pudesse sair dali e salvar os outros._

_Mas nada deu certo. _

_Nada do que eu fiz foi suficiente para me soltar. Vi que Camus tinha conseguido e até tentou sair da cozinha, mas isso já havia se tornado tarefa impossível. _

_Ele não nos soltou, havia caído uma ripa entre a cadeira que ele estava e o resto de nós. Camus colocou um pano na boca para respirar melhor e foi procurar alguma coisa para ajudar-nos a sair dali._

_Eu já estava ficando sem ar, pela fumaça, pelo calor e pelo esforço que ainda fazia. Quando olhei para os lados, vi a garota já desmaiada. _

_Minha visão começou a ficar turva e respirar era tarefa cada vez mais difícil. Afrodite e o outro homem também estavam desmaiados e Camus ainda tentava nos salvar de alguma forma._

_Foi a última coisa que eu vi, antes de morrer._

Shaka acordou assustado com o sol alto. Respirou fundo várias vezes , até se deitar, abraçar o travesseiro e começar a chorar compulsivamente. No meio disso, Pandora chegou.

– Vim te acordar, mas já vi que está acordado – ela se assustou ao ver como Shaka estava - O que foi, Shaka?

– Não é nada, só um pesadelo.

Shaka respondeu, secando as lágrimas e tentando parar de chorar. Pandora o olhou torto e fez bico, antes de sair de casa batendo o pé.

_Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Achei que tinha sonhado com as lembranças de Ikki, mas não era possível, se ele não estava no sonho._

_Ou eu estava me lembrando do acontecido em alguma vida passada, ou estava ficando louco._

_Nunca tinha me sentido tão desolado na vida e queria de verdade que Ikki aparecesse. Mas, antes que eu pudesse me levantar ou me recuperar do pesadelo, dormi e sonhei de novo._

_Era algo pouco antes de _eu _morrer. Eu estava em uma cozinha também, mas de um apartamento em uma cidade grande e barulhenta._

_Eu estava sentado na mesa e comia uma espécie de sanduíche. Ikki se sentava à minha frente, comendo o mesmo._

– _Ikki, o que você vai fazer quando eu morrer?_

_Ele riu e lambeu os lábios sujos de um molho avermelhado – Como o que eu vou fazer? Você não vai morrer._

– _Um dia eu vou morrer, Ikki._

– _Não agora._

_Eu sorri e continuei depois de dar uma mordida – Jura que se você não vai morrer antes de mim?_

– _Que espécie de conversa é essa? – Ikki arqueou a sobrancelha, largando o sanduíche – Você não vai morrer agora, amor._

– _Agora pode ser que não, mas um dia com certeza._

– _Eu prometo, está se sentindo melhor?_

_Sorri em confirmação, para depois continuar falando – Você acredita em vida após a morte? Mundos paralelos?_

– _Nunca parei para pensar nisso._

– _Eu acredito que sim._

_Ele me olhou com raiva, querendo mudar de assunto – O que deu em você, Shaka?_

– _Eu prefiro acreditar que existe. Eu não suportaria não te ter mais depois de morrer._

– _Que garantia você tem que teremos um ao outro em outra vida em um mundo paralelo?_

– _Nenhuma, na verdade._

– _Então._

_Comemos em silêncio. Ele parecia nervoso comigo e eu até me divertia com isso. _

– _Eu juro, Shaka. Juro que não vou morrer antes de você._

_Então eu acordei, mas não estava em meu quarto._

**Notas finais do capítulo**

TCHÃNÃNÃNÃ!  
>E aí, povo o

Participaçãozinha dos espectros. Sei que está faltando um juiz aí, mas isso tem uma justificativa bastante pessoal: eu confundo (sempre confundi!) o Minos e o Aiacos: eu não sei quem foi que eu descrevi -.-... O que está faltando descrever teve sua imagem completamente decepada da minha mente: eu simplesmente não me lembro como ele é. Sem contar que existe a possibilidade bem alta de eu ter misturado a aparência do Garuda e do Griffon (eu decoro o nome das sapuris, mas não a aparência... -.-). 

Aliás, a demora na postagem não tem nada a ver com falta de inspiração ou tempo pra digitar; essa fanfiction está completinha, digitada em outro site (meu Nick é o mesmo, é o Nyah!), só que acontece que eu estou sem ter como postar, tipo, ando meio incomunicável em termos de internet xDD

Beijão, obrigada por cada review e pelo carinho de vocês!


	4. Chapter 4

"Eu estava com tanta saudade de te beijar, te tocar... E o beijo dele, Shaka... Tinha o mesmo gosto do seu, mas era diferente. Era meio curioso e inocente, entende? Mas... Eu sentia que de alguma forma ele era você."

_Ikki olhou para o vazio que era o quarto principal da antiga mansão. Ele deu meia volta, indo para a biblioteca. Ao chegar lá, sentou-se na poltrona que Shaka estava na primeira vez que o viu, esperando que ele viesse, o que não demorou muito._

_O moreno logo se levantou, ardente de paixão, e abraçou Shaka, cheio de saudades. O loiro parecia confuso, mas retribuiu o gesto._

– _Não sou o Shaka que você conheceu, Ikki. – disse Shaka, se afastando._

– _Você é, Shaka. – Ikki sorriu docemente, como há muito não sorria – Meu Shaka não está comigo mais. Mas você é._

_Shaka suspirou como se tivesse ouvido uma piada e não entendido. O loiro se sentou e indicou um lugar para que Ikki se sentasse também._

– _Temos muito que conversar, Ikki._

_Ficaram longos minutos em silêncio, Ikki contemplando Shaka e este curioso._

– _Não sei como eu posso resolver suas dúvidas, Shaka._

– _Para começar, poderia falar sobre o Shaka igual a mim e que não está mais com você._

"Eu fiquei triste quando ele disse isso dessa maneira. Não pude evitar transmitir a minha tristeza, mesmo que eu realmente não quisesse que ele visse."

– _Ele morreu._

– _Então seu Shaka morreu?_

– _É._

– _Como?_

– _Não quero falar sobre isso._

"Eu não tinha coragem de olhar para ele e confrontar os fantasmas do meu passado. Já me era suficientemente doloroso olhar para ele enquanto eu não me lembrava da sua morte."

"Eu estava triste, e me surpreendi quando ele pegou no meu queixo, apertou um pouco e me fez olhar para os olhos dele. Igual você fazia, amor. Então eu sorri."

– _O Shaka também fazia a mesma coisa._

"Então ele rolou os olhos, igualzinho você fazia. Meu sorriso só fez aumentar."

– _Ele também fazia isso. Shaka, eu realmente não sei em quê posso te ajudar._

– _Mas parece ter mais informações sobre o que acontece do que eu._

– _Meu Shaka morreu em um incêndio. Nossa cabana pegou fogo. Foi criminoso e não só ele partiu._

– _Você acha que eu sou ele?_

– _De alguma forma você é. Seja do inferno, do céu ou de um mundo paralelo._

– _Eu não acho que eu estou morto, Ikki._

_Ficaram novamente longos minutos em silêncio e não se olhavam._

– _Por que nós nos vemos, Shaka?_

"Essa pergunta estava entalada na minha garganta há muito. Eu sentia que ele era de verdade, e não um fruto da minha imaginação. Mas é por demais doloroso me ver apaixonando por outra pessoa, Shaka, mesmo se esse pessoa de alguma forma seja você. Eu sinto que estou te traindo. No fundo, eu ainda torcia para que o _outro_ Shaka fosse apenas minha mente insana. E, na verdade, até preferia essa hipótese."

– _Não sei. Você sumiu quando minha esposa chegou ao quarto, essa noite. E na primeira vez que falou comigo, passou por dentro de Camus._

_Ikki olhou espantado para Shaka; só podia ser muita coincidência._

– _O que foi?_

– _Pode ser uma coincidência mórbida, mas Camus morreu no incêndio que você morreu._

– _Se existia um Shaka no seu mundo e um aqui, por que não pode ocorrer o mesmo com o Camus?_

– _Se o Shaka e o Camus do meu mundo estão mortos e os do seu vivos, por que não?_

_Shaka suspirou pesadamente, já cansado de tentar convencer Ikki de qualquer coisa._

– _Eu prefiro acreditar que eu não fui outra pessoa em outro mundo paralelo e vim parar aqui depois de morrer, seja lá onde aqui for._

– _Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com isso._

_Imediatamente após terminar a frase, Ikki viu Shaka sumir no ar, como fumaça._

"Depois dessa longa conversa que eu tive com ele, fui até o quarto que eu estava hospedado e tratei de dormir. A noite já estava quase acabando e eu tinha que descansar para o dia seguinte. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao sonhar com você de novo, Shaka."

_Eu estava em casa, arrumando as malas para ir para o chalé. Você tinha ido mais cedo com o Camus, o Afrodite, o Aiolos e a Esmeralda, já que vocês trabalhavam juntos. Eu fiquei de ir com Shiryu, Shunrei, Shun e Aiolia, já que por causa do trabalho eu demoraria a sair e eles eram os últimos a partir._

_Eles estavam me esperando na sala, enquanto eu trazia as malas. De repente, me veio uma angústia, uma solidão e uma incessante vontade de te ver, te abraçar, te beijar. Senti falta de ar e muito calor. Era como se eu estivesse morrendo e, de alguma forma, eu estava mesmo._

_E desmaiei._

_Quando acordei, estava na minha sala e meus amigos em volta, me esperando para sair._

– _Está melhor, Ikki? O que aconteceu? – Shiryu me perguntou, preocupado. Eu dei de ombros._

– _Não é nada._

_Sei que eles não acreditaram em mim de verdade, mas eu não falaria nada de qualquer maneira._

– _Então vamos, irmão!_

_Durante toda a viagem, o aperto no peito não passou, pelo contrário. A cada passo, ficava mais forte. A angústia, o coração apertado, a falta de ar, o calor._

_Eu não achava que a dor poderia ficar mais forte, então chegamos ao nosso destino._

_Tudo não passava de cinzas. Tinham muitos carros lá, de todos os nossos amigos. Mas nada disso me interessava. Eu só queria ver você._

_As lágrimas já rolavam do meu rosto. Eu só queria ver você._

_Engraçado como o sonho foi diferente em certa parte. No sonho eu fui direto onde estava seu corpo, ainda amarrado na cadeira da cozinha, intacto, junto com os corpos de Esmeralda, Afrodite, Aiolos e o de Camus, no chão. Ao contrário da realidade, onde eu fiquei sabendo pela boca de Mu o que acontecera antes de me desesperar e invadir a cozinha e ver a imagem que me persegue até hoje._

_Fato que meus olhos pareciam duas cachoeiras. Aiolia me seguiu até a cozinha e lá nós encontramos Milo e Máscara da Morte._

_Aí que eu percebi que não só eu havia perdido alguém que eu amava. Todos estávamos sofrendo, seja pelo amante ou pelos amigos._

– _Milo, o que aconteceu? Já ligaram para a polícia?_

_Milo me olhou com os olhos inchados. Ele estava perto do local onde o corpo de Camus estava._

– _Já ligamos sim, eles vão demorar, aqui é bem longe de qualquer lugar de qualquer maneira. Eu não sei como começou. Quando nós chegamos nos carros estava chovendo e a chuva estava apagando o fogo._

– _Como aconteceu?_

– _EU NÃO SEI, TÁ LEGAL?_

_Milo explodiu em lágrimas novamente. Máscara estava um pouco distante, perto de onde estava Afrodite, e veio em defesa._

– _Dá um tempo para ele, Ikki. – ele tragou o cigarro e continuou – Mas eu acho que sei quem foi._

– _Quem? – Aiolia se manifestou pela primeira vez na conversa – Eu juro que se eu descubro quem foi o desgraçado..._

– _Você não vai fazer nada, Aiolia – Máscara interrompeu Aiolia – Acho que o alvo não era realmente o Afrodite, o Shaka ou qualquer um dos que morreu aqui. Acho que eu era o alvo._

– _Filho da puta, nem tudo gira a seu redor, sabia? – Aiolia estava irritado e já começara a insinuar briga para o lado de Máscara da Morte._

– _Aiolia, vou explicar bem devagar para você entender – Máscara da Morte apagou o cigarro. Eu continuei calado, observando, enquanto Milo velava o corpo de Camus – Eu fui jurado de morte quando saí da cadeia. Foi o Hades, um maníaco que controla o narcotráfico aqui na Inglaterra. Ele jurou que me mataria, e eu não duvido que o incêndio tenha sido ordem dele. Além do mais, era para eu ter chegado aqui pela tarde._

_Eu esperava que Aiolia fosse estourar e voar no pescoço do Máscara, mas foi o Milo que fez isso. Máscara apenas o pegou com uma mão e o jogou longe. O tumulto chamou a atenção dos outros, que vieram ver o que estava acontecendo._

– _Não é como se eu gostasse de saber que a culpa da morte do meu marido é minha!_

_Não sei o que se passou no resto da discussão entre os dois; eu saí em direção ao lago. Me sentei na beirada, com os pés dentro d'água._

_E de repente eu estava na cozinha de nosso apartamento em Londres._

"Engraçado como o Máscara estava certo sobre os autores do incêndio, não é, Shaka?"

_Era uma semana antes de você morrer. Sei lá, é até meio clichê, mas você sabia que ia morrer, não sabia?_

_Eu comia um x-burger e você também. O apartamento todo estava uma bagunça, mesmo para os meus padrões, já que você tinha resolvido dar uma faxina, daquelas suas caprichadas de três dias. Lembro bem que você não estava com paciência e coragem de ir pro fogão cozinhar e eu te convenci a ligar para a lanchonete._

_Você raramente comia fast-food e ficava lindo comendo algo "não-saudável" e "não-natural". Sempre gostei de te ver pagando língua, com a cara deliciosa comendo, como você mesmo gostava de dizer, "enfarto comestível"._

– _Ikki, o que você vai fazer quando eu morrer?_

_Você sempre teve disso, de vir com uma indagação filosófica do nada. Como daquela vez em que você me fez parar o carro para me perguntar qual o sentido de tudo isso. Nem dei muita bola para a pergunta, conhecendo você como eu conheço._

_Lambi meus lábios sujos de ketchup e respondi – Como o que eu vou fazer? Você não vai morrer._

– _Um dia eu vou morrer, Ikki._

– _Não agora._

_Você sorriu, como sempre sorria quando estava feliz - – Jura que se você não vai morrer antes de mim?_

– _Que espécie de conversa é essa? – Eu não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Larguei o x-burger na mesa e respondi o com a maior calma possível – Você não vai morrer agora, amor._

– _Agora pode ser que não, mas um dia com certeza._

– _Eu prometo, está se sentindo melhor?_

_A melhor forma de te fazer calar era sempre concordar com você. Te prometi uma promessa meio vazia e, admito, o fiz nessa hora só para você calar a boca._

_Você sorriu e eu tenho certeza que sabia o que eu estava pensando – Você acredita em vida após a morte? Mundos paralelos?_

– _Nunca parei para pensar nisso._

– _Eu acredito que sim._

_Eu fiquei com raiva. Eu nunca gostei de tocar nesse tipo de assunto e hoje você tinha passado o dia me aporrinhando – O que deu em você, Shaka?_

– _Eu prefiro acreditar que existe. Eu não suportaria não te ter mais depois de morrer._

– _Que garantia você tem que teremos um ao outro em outra vida em um mundo paralelo?_

– _Nenhuma, na verdade._

– _Então._

_Eu fiquei nervoso com você. Comi em silêncio, por pirraça, e você também estava calado, apenas sorrindo, se divertindo com minha raiva._

_Percebi que você estava falando sério sobre a promessa, mesmo com aquele sorriso devastador._

– _Eu juro, Shaka. Juro que não vou morrer antes de você._

_Eu acordei então. Eu estava na minha cama, nada fora do comum, além do fato de eu estar a minha frente._

_Eu estava me observando._

_-.-.-.-_

Bem, antes de mais nada, peço desculpas. Eu queria colocar um certo padrão nos capítulos, e os capítulos-ikki deveriam ter os sonhos e os encontros dele com o Shaka narrados por um narrador, não pelo Ikki, mas eu não consegui -.- Achei melhor colocar como POV do Ikki, e por isso a maior parte desse capítulo saiu como POV do mesmo, certo?  
>Mudando de assunto... Acho que vocês já desconfiam quem o Shaka vai encontrar no próximo capítulo o.  
>Mudando de assunto²... A cena do incêndio no POV do Ikki... Eu não queria policiais, bombeiros ou qualquer coisa lá na casa no momento em que eles chegaram, por que eu queria que o Ikki visse o Shaka, que o Milo estivesse "velando" o Camus e o MDM perto do Afrodite (falando nisso, não achei muito legal a reação do Milo não... o que vocês acham?). Daí a falta de policiais na cena (mesmo que a cabana realmente fique a uma boa distância de qualquer civilização). Antes que eu me esqueça: ninguém ligou para o Ikki avisando por que ele já ia para a cabana de qualquer maneira.<br>Esse é o capítulo-meio da fanfiction, o que significa que a partir de agora é a reta final o/ Vamos ter um capítulo-shaka, um capítulo-ikki e o epílogo, se tudo sair conforme o planejado. Espero que estejam gostando, eu estou amando digitar! s2  
>Obrigada por todos os reviews, de coração!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Quando eu acordei, estava em um jardim, em algum lugar montanhoso. O chão estava forrado de pétalas cor-de-rosa, no céu as estrelas brilhavam constantemente. No alto de um pequeno morro, duas arvores idênticas, de onde as pétalas choviam._

_De alguma forma, eu conhecia aquele lugar. Não sabia como, onde ou quando, mas sentia que uma parte mais que importante da minha vida foi passada ali._

_Comecei a andar e, observando o lugar, percebi que o jardim era fechado por um portão imenso, que dava em uma espécie de templo. Olhei para onde as árvores estavam e vi um homem sentado lá. Ele vestia algo como uma armadura, dourada. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e uma pintinha vermelha na testa, acho que um terceiro olho._

_Me aproximei dele, sem reconhecê-lo, mesmo achando que eu conhecia aquela figura única, que me transmitia serenidade e me fazia sentir pequeno. Qual foi minha surpresa ao ver que o homem era eu mesmo._

_Eu não pude expressar nada. Fiquei boquiaberto. Dessa vez, eu tinha certeza que tinha ficado louco._

_– Você é o Shaka do Ikki? – eu perguntei, quando me recuperei do choque._

_– Sou um Shaka de um Ikki, mas não o seu e nem o que você vê. _

O cavaleiro de Virgem se levantou da posição de flor-de-lótus que estava, ficando frente a frente com seu eu paralelo. Abriu os olhos azul celeste, fitando a face confusa do outro.

– O que você... O que eu...

– Percebo que eu não costumo mesmo ser muito eloqüente. – Virgem riu de lado – Quando conversei com meu eu que morrera no incêndio, o Shaka de sua visão, ele teve uma resposta muito parecida com a sua.

– O problema é com você então.

_É desconcertante, apavorante, conversar com você mesmo, frente a frente. Mas, mesmo assim, acho que não é só por esse fato que eu me sentia tão apavorado perto daquele Shaka. Acho que é pela força, pela presença, pelo poder que ele emanava. Ele parecia tão divino... Era tão sagrado que parecia quase inalcansável._

_– Talvez o problema seja comigo então. – ele voltou a ficar sério, fechando os olhos – De qualquer maneira, Shaka, quero ter uma conversa séria com você._

_– Ultimamente tudo o que eu faço é ter conversas sérias com fantasmas._

_– Era para eu ter me ofendido, mas estou morto mesmo – arregalei os olhos. Eu não esperava que o segundo Shaka de quem eu tivera notícia também estivesse morto – Eu morri exatamente onde estou, debaixo dessas salas gêmeas. Eu tive um Ikki neste meu mundo. Ele continua vivo, sem mim. _

_– Não sei como me sentir em relação a ele._

_– Nós e Ikki somos almas gêmeas, Shaka. Você tem a metade que lhe pertence, apenas não a conheceu ainda._

_– E pelo visto vou morrer antes dele._

_– Eu não agüentaria ver o Ikki morto, e acredito que você também não. O Ikki tem uma capacidade de superação muito mais forte que a nossa, eu não suportaria viver sem ele._

_Era estranho vê-lo falar tão apaixonadamente sobre alguém. Ele parecia aquele tipo de pessoa que não liga para sentimentos. _

_– Como você morreu?_

_– É uma longa história – ele virou de costas e eu vi uma lágrima descer solitária pelo rosto dele – Mas o fato é que você não pode ficar sofrendo por uma vida que não é sua. Não é certo as lembranças do Shaka, do que morreu no incêndio, saltarem para você. _

_– Por que isso acontece?_

_– Por que ainda existe alguma coisa que o outro Shaka quer falar para o Ikki que pertence a ele, e ele está te usando para isso._

_– Ele não disse nada ainda._

_– Mas quando disser, você vai parar de ver o Ikki. Por isso te trouxe aqui parar conversar com você._

_– E por que você, e não outro?_

_– Por que eu sou o único que posso e o único que sempre soube. _

_Me senti meio invadido pela maneira que ele disse. Parecia que ele sabia de __**exatamente**__ tudo o que ocorreu na minha vida. E, mesmo que ele fosse eu, não me sinto à vontade em dividir certos momentos com outra pessoa._

_– Então você também não sofreria por uma vida que não é sua? _

_– Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha._

_– Só isso que você queria me falar?_

_– Você não acredita na falta que ele lhe fará. Agora tenho algo a fazer._

_Então tudo começou a mudar. O mundo ficou distorcido, até revelar meu quarto, na mansão Heinstein._

_Olhei para frente e vi Ikki, com um dos pulsos pingando sangue._

_E tudo ficou preto._

_Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Senti como se eu tivesse desmaiado ou pegado no sono, mas nada disso acontecera. Era algo mais fundo, como se alguém tivesse tomado conta do meu corpo._

_Quando voltei a mim, eu estava em pé, com os lábios colados ao de Ikki. _

_– Já é o outro você, não é? – Ikki me perguntou, se afastando._

_– Nem sei mais quem eu sou._

_– Acho que essa é a última vez que nós nos vemos._

_– Você conversou com seu Shaka, não é?_

_– É._

_Não tivemos tempo de despedidas melosas ou qualquer coisa assim. Ele começou a desaparecer, num sorriso. Não demorou muito e ele já não existia no meu mundo mais._

_Depois daquela vez, nunca mais o vi e já se passaram cinco anos. No início, eu jurava que o veria novamente. O sentimento foi se transformando e eu já conjecturava a possibilidade de tudo ter sido obra da minha imaginação._

_Mas a saudade foi crescendo e tudo o que eu queria era vê-lo novamente._

_Aquele Shaka com a armadura tinha razão. Eu não tinha noção da falta que apenas um fantasma do Ikki poderia me fazer._

_Eu nunca encontrei o Ikki que de fato me pertence e já não importo se ele existe. Eu só faço me agarrar nas lembranças que tenho do que me apareceu, lembrar do beijo, dos sonhos e imaginar outros fatos da vida dele como seu eu fosse o Shaka que morreu no incêndio._

_Não me importo se ele não passa de um fruto da minha imaginação, se ele é real ou não._

_Ele é meu, só meu. Eu o amo..._

_... E isso basta._

Shaka fechou o diário, pegando-o junto com a vela. Andou em direção às escadas, indo ao quarto que lhe pertencia.

Chegando lá, guardou o caderno na gaveta da escrivaninha e deitou na cama. Depois de tudo o que passou, sua insônia piorara.

Pandora acordou com o marido se deitando – Insônia novamente?

– É.

Shaka olhou para a esposa, que já voltara a dormir, tomando uma decisão que já deveria ter tomado. Havia mentido para si mesmo. Já não bastava.

Pegou novamente o diário, rasgando a última folha e pegando a caneta-tinteiro.

E quando os raios de sol beijavam a noite, trazendo um novo dia, foi deixado um caderno preto, em cima da escrivaninha, com um bilhete, escrito com uma caligrafia fina, em cima.

_Desculpe, Pandora, mas menti. Estou à procura do homem de meus sonhos._

**_EXCELSO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- EXCELSO_**

"O outro Ikki, Shaka, parecia tão diferente de mim. Ele era mais corpudo, mais austero, mesmo parecendo mais jovem que eu. Também usava uma espécie de armadura, em tons de laranja. Ele se aproximou de mim, devagar. Depois olhou nos meus olhos e começou a falar."

_– Você não tem o direito, moleque. – Fênix franziu as sobrancelhas, pegando o pulso do outro e apertando – Você não tem o direito de fazer o Shaka sofrer por sua causa._

"Eu não tive tempo de responder. Na verdade, ele era consideravelmente mais forte e não me dava margem de resposta."

_– O __**seu**__ Shaka já se foi. É nossa sina. Você não tem o direito de fazer outro Shaka sofrer por sua causa._

_– Mas eu NUNCA pedi para vê-lo novamente._

_Ikki apertou ainda mais o pulso do outro, fazendo gotas de sangue pingar._

_– Eu sei que você nunca pediu, moleque insolente. Mas você está o fazendo sofrer por uma coisa que ele ainda não viveu. Eu sei quanta falta o seu Shaka lhe faz, e mesmo que seja confortante tê-lo novamente de alguma forma, aquele não é seu. O seu já se foi. _

_– Quer dizer que eu não vou vê-lo de novo?_

_– Não sei. Meu Shaka está projetando minha imagem para que eu possa conversar com você e te dar uns tabefes. O santinho lá é poderoso mesmo depois de morto. Eu não sei responder nada que você puder me perguntar. Só sei de uma coisa e vai ser a última coisa que você vai ouvir de mim: aquele Shaka não merece sofrer por uma vida que não é dele. Mesmo que você não tenha pedido, mesmo que você não tivesse intenção, você está passando sua dor para ele, seu Shaka está passando a dor dele para ele. Ele tem que viver a própria vida e por sua causa isso não vai mais acontecer, até que ele encontre a outra metade da alma que lhe é de direito._

"Aquele Ikki parecia louco. Foi mesmo como ele disse, assim que ele fechou a boca, sumiu no ar. Eu não sabia o que fazer, amor, então fui até o quarto que era de Shaka na mansão Heinstein. Quando cheguei lá, com o pulso pingando, vi Shaka em pé, olhando para mim com um olhar vago. De repente, o olhar dele mudou e você deve saber o que aconteceu."

_O olhar vago de Shaka mudou para um jubiloso, cheio de saudade. Shaka pulou nos braços de Ikki, apertando, fazendo o moreno gemer de dor._

_– Desculpe,Ikki._

_– Não foi nada. – Ikki se afastou do amado, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele – É você, Shaka?_

_– O seu por direito. – o olhar do moreno saltitou de felicidade, mas o loiro controlou os impulsos do outro com um gesto com as mãos. – Mas eu estou aqui só para te falar uma coisa._

_– Como?_

_Ikki ficou confuso, mas foi silenciado por Shaka._

_– Eu te amo mais que tudo, Ikki. Mas não culpe o Máscara pela minha morte, não foi culpa dele._

_– Você veio até aqui só para dizer isso? _

_– Não. Vim te pedir para não fazer o que está pensando._

_Dito isso, Shaka colou seus lábios nos de Ikki, e já não era ele mesmo. _

_O _outro_ Shaka voltou a si confuso. Ikki se afastou, começando a falar._

_– Já é o outro você, não é?_

_– Nem sei mais quem eu sou._

_– Acho que essa é a última vez que nós nos vemos._

_– Você conversou com seu Shaka, não é?_

_– É._

"Entenda, Shaka, o outro você sumiu de repente e eu não tive tempo de me despedir dele. Depois desse dia, voltei imediatamente aqui para a Inglaterra e vim direto até seu túmulo. Na verdade, não tem uma semana que tudo aconteceu. Eu não sei o que pensar disso tudo. Não sei se tudo aconteceu de verdade, se foi minha imaginação."

"Mas não posso fazer o que me pediu. Sua falta me corrói, me machuca. Eu já tinha me decidido sobre o que fazer, assim que cheguei na Alemanha. Aquilo que aconteceu só me fez adiar minha decisão."

Ikki se levantou, recebendo uma lufada dos ventos como resposta. Abanou a poeira das roupas, dando as costas e proferindo umas últimas palavras.

– Até logo, Shaka.

Ikki deu alguns passos, subindo em uma moto que estava estacionada. Começou a correr, sem capacete, apenas sentindo o vento balançar seus cabelos. Andou durante alguns minutos, até chegar a um penhasco, que dava direto ao mar.

Deixou a moto meio afastada e andou até a beirada. Abriu os braços, sentindo o vazio à sua frente.

Fechos os olhos e pulou.

Já não era.

-.-.-

Essa é a conclusão-Shaka-Ikki. o/ Gostaram?  
>Agora aproveitem! Eu ia postá-las separadamente, mas juntei por que ambas ficaram diminutas. Como eu ia postar junto, pensei que não tinha problema de verdade deixar tudo junto, mesmo que eu realmente não quisesse fazer isso, por um problema puramente estilístico.<p>

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

_Estava tudo branco, silencioso, exceto por um barulho contínuo e fragmentado. A claridade batia nos meus olhos, fazendo-os doer. Senti alguma coisa em meu rosto e uma espécie de tubo entrando pelo meu nariz. Também havia algo no meu braço, preso. O cheio era algo de farmácia, éter talvez. Minha boca estava seca, com gosto de meia. Forcei minha visão e pude ver a silhueta de uma janela, com cortinas claras voando ao sabor do vento. Vi também uma poltrona perto de onde eu estava e alguém sentado nela, acho que dormindo._

_A pessoa concertou a posição torta em que se encontrava, acordando. Olhou para mim, sorriu e começou a falar comigo._

– Que bom que acordou, Ikki. Você nos deu o maior susto. – Hyoga levantou da poltrona azul que estava e andou em direção ao amigo – Você ficou três dias dormindo, Bela Adormecida.

– O que aconteceu? – Ikki estava confuso, sua cabeça latejava e não se lembrava dos últimos momentos que vivera – A última coisa que me lembro é de estar no túmulo do Shaka...

– Milo tinha ido lá visitar o túmulo do Camus e te viu sair de moto para o penhasco e te seguiu. Achei que você pudesse responder como foi parar misteriosamente no mar, no meio das pedras e no mar revolto, para depois ir parar na praia, já que o Milo não soube responder.

– Sem ironia, Hyoga.

– Você tentou se matar, Ikki. Você tem idéia do quanto ficamos preocupados quando ficamos sabendo? Você sabe o quanto o Shun sofreu por isso? Ele está em casa agora, dormindo depois de noites em claro, e só por que o Shiryu deu calmantes para ele.

Hyoga estava alterado e já falava em voz alta. Gesticulava fortemente, sem se lembrar que estava em um hospital e que estava falando com alguém que estava hospitalizado.

– Eu...

– Shaka não gostaria de te ver morto desta maneira imbecil, Ikki.

As últimas palavras de Hyoga funcionaram como um gatilho na mente de Ikki, que ficou límpida, mesmo que seu corpo não respondesse à altura. Tentou esbravejar com o amigo, mas a voz não passou de um fino sussurro.

– Você não sabe nada do Shaka, Hyoga.

– O conheço o suficiente para saber que ele não gostaria que você se matasse.

Hyoga tinha razão e Ikki sabia disso. O leonino desviou o olhar o máximo que pôde, mas não conseguiu fugir do olhar incisivo do aquariano.

– Me deixe sozinho, Hyoga.

Não passou de um fio de voz, mas Alexei entendeu o recado e saiu do quarto, caso contrário ia acabar estourando com o amigo ali mesmo.

As memórias de Ikki então começaram a voltar, como uma avalanche, todas de uma vez, movidas pela solidão.

_Eu estava caindo. Não havia nada em que eu pudesse me sustentar, abaixo de mim o oceano rochoso e acima apenas o céu azul. Me senti livre, mais vivo que nunca, capaz de qualquer coisa que imaginasse. Por um momento, me arrependi de ter pulado, mas logo a dor que morava em meu coração voltou com toda a força e não senti mais medo de encontrar as rochas._

_A queda durou apenas alguns segundos, que pareciam uma eternidade. As pedras ficaram mais próximas, convidativas. Fechei meus olhos, esperando o final de toda a dor que sentia, mas não foi isso que aconteceu._

_Alguém me segurou por trás, uma mão delicada e firme, que caiu junto comigo nas águas turbulentas, me segurando como se eu fosse um bem precioso._

_As águas geladas do mar e a correnteza de alguma forma me afastaram das pedras, levando-me para o mar aberto. A pessoa ainda me segurava, mas não tive coragem de abrir os olhos para ver quem era._

_Senti minhas pernas pesadas como chumbo e meu corpo começava a se contrair, pela falta de ar. Abri os olhos e, no meio da água turva e do círculo de luz que via através da superfície, vi um anjo de cabelos loiros esvoaçantes, me puxando para cima com toda a força que possuía._

_Logo as ondas me levavam para a praia, e eu pude ver a figura que me salvara antes de me entregar ao sono que me possuía._

_Era Shaka._

_Não sei qual deles, se o meu, o do meu eu que conheci, o que eu via, outro ou ainda todos eles. Ele apenas sorriu para mim. Não disse nada, mas me abraçou com força e com os olhos lacrimosos, antes que eu desmaiasse._

_Shaka não ia gostar que eu morresse assim, Hyoga tem razão. _

_Tenho que seguir em frente e, um dia, o encontrarei de novo. _

_E iremos juntos, rumo à eternidade. _

**_S&I4ever-S&I4ever_**

Shaka estava sentado em um banco, no balcão de uma taverna. Em uma mesa mais afastada, vários homens jogavam carteado. Um deles parecia ter roubado no jogo, já que de repente começaram uma briga, que teve que ser apartada por homens de uma mesa próxima. Ao lado de Shaka, uma mulher com poucos trajes jogou charme para um homem bêbado. Os dois subiram as escadarias não muito depois.

Era a terceira caneca de chope que Shaka já tomava. Não era dado a bebidas, mas depois de tanto procurar, já não tinha esperanças. Já se passaram três anos de procuras, de falsas esperanças, de sonhos e de ilusões.

Suspirou fundo, sorvendo o restante da caneca.

Era duro ter que passar por tudo o que passou para ganhar dinheiro, depois que o que trouxe de casa acabara. A única coisa que não fizera foi vender o próprio corpo, do resto já tinha feito de tudo.

Estava com as roupas, antes finas e caras, maltrapilhas. Os sapatos estavam gastos de tanto andar e a capa já servira muitas vezes como cobertor. A cor viva já estava desbotada pelo tempo e suja de poeira e lama.

Não era nem sombra do homem que foi um dia. E, se porventura achasse _seu_ Ikki...

– Ele nem olharia para mim, comigo desse jeito.

O atendente encheu novamente a caneca e Shaka tomou outro gole, quando viu um rapaz sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ele tinha feições delicadas, cabelos castanhos que batiam no ombro e vivos olhos verdes. A pele era alva e os olhos ligeiramente puxados.

Shaka não pôde evitar encarar o garoto, que ficou com medo de ver um _mendigo _o encarando de tal maneira.

– Deseja alguma coisa, senhor?

– Parece que eu já te vi.

_Dos meus sonhos._

– Sou Shaka.

– Shun.

O garoto respondeu por educação, mas não voltou sua atenção à Shaka. Voltou-se ao barman e pediu que o mesmo pegasse um pacote, que seu irmão havia pedido que deixassem ali.

E era tudo o que Shaka precisava ouvir.

Shun saiu do estabelecimento, sendo seguido pelo loiro, e logo começou a prender o pesado pacote na charrete. Em cima do cavalo baio que puxava a carroça, um homem alto, moreno, de profundos olhos azuis e uma cicatriz entre os olhos.

Os olhos de Shaka marejaram quando encontrara aqueles olhos penetrantes. Viu-se sendo observado e que Ikki descia do cavalo em sua direção. O olhar era duro e terno ao mesmo tempo. As roupas eram simples e as passadas cansadas de tanto cavalgar.

– O que quer?

Shaka apenas sorriu. Era bom ouvir aquela voz novamente. Era bom saber que as palavras eram dirigidas, de verdade, a ele.

Era bom ver Ikki.

E viveria sua própria história de amor agora.

**_S&I4ever-S&I4ever_**

Fênix estava sentado na própria cama, no aposento de cavaleiros de bronze no santuário. Não conseguia dormir mais depois que a Guerra Santa acabara e a situação só piorou depois que Shaka resolveu aparecer como fantasma e pedir para que Ikki parecesse para ele mesmo em um mundo paralelo, pedindo para que conversasse com ele mesmo, por que outro Shaka estava fazendo _outro Shaka_ sofrer por causa de _outro Ikki_ que nem tinha conhecido ainda.

Eram muitos Ikkis e muitos Shakas na sua cabeça.

Não podia mentir. Era bom ver Shaka novamente, depois que ele morreu. Não era a mesma coisa de vê-lo fisicamente, de tê-lo, de sentir o gosto dos lábios, abraçar e dormir juntinho, mas matava a saudade, um pouco dela, pelo menos.

Tornava a dor mais suportável.

– Você devia dormir mais, Ikki.

Era a suave voz de Shaka. Só isso, a voz, baixinha, como se o vento na janela estivesse cantando. Por vezes Ikki achava que era só sua consciência materializando Shaka de alguma forma, ou que era o amor vendo Shaka em todos os lugares.

Mas, ah, era mais gostoso pensar que o próprio Shaka quem conversava consigo. E era bom saber que em algum lugar do universo ele e Shaka estavam juntos.

Sorriu, como só sorria quando estava com _seu _Shaka.

Ele amara de verdade na vida, e, mesmo que seu amor já tenha partido, foi como um herói, foi por amor, foi amando. Teria que fazer jus aos esforços de Shaka, também seria um herói, faria mais pela humanidade do que já fez, seria mais forte do que é. E, enquanto ele, Ikki Amamiya, estivesse vivo, enquanto sua alma estivesse viva, Shaka também continuaria, aqui dentro. Era mais que suficiente.

E voltou a sorrir.

* * *

><p>Oi, queridos leitores! Gostaram do desfecho? Gosto muito de saber suas opiniões, sério! (e me perdoem a demora, é que eu esqueci de postar, sério!)<br>No próximo capítulo, o último de verdade (decidi fazer apenas um capítulo extra) eu coloco o nome da fanfiction de Harry Potter que eu disse no primeiro capítulo, lembram?

Até!


	7. Epílogo

_Eu não sabia que ele me faria tanta falta._

_O cheiro dele, o gosto do beijo, o corpo dele deitado ao lado do meu, o café que ele preparava para mim todas as manhãs, as provocações que ele me fazia, o corpo másculo e definido dele, a preferência por filmes estranhos e a forma como ele falava meu nome._

_Meus dias estão tão escuros, tão sem vida, tão mortos, depois que ele se foi. Não é como se minha vida toda tivesse parado pela morte de Camus, por que não foi. Sei que ele não gostaria de me ver triste e cabisbaixo pelos cantos, então nem cogito a possibilidade de chorar._

_Certo, derramei minhas lágrimas, sim, mas não chorarei mais. Mas não paro meu mundo inteiro por isso. _

_Metade do meu coração se foi, mas a outra continua aqui. Sei que não vou amar alguém como ainda amo o Camus, mas _eu_ ainda estou aqui. _Eu _continuo. Sinto muitas saudades, muito mesmo. Mas eu vou seguir em frente, até o fim._

_Eu não me deixarei abater e não me lembrarei dele com dor. Não me lembrarei de como ele morreu, do velório, do enterro ou das brigas._

_Me lembrarei das reconciliações, dos momentos felizes que tivemos, de quando ele me levava café na cama, do cheiro da comida que ele preparava, de como ele sabia escolher bons vinhos, da rádio preferida dele, da música preferida, do sorriso, dos natais em família, da mão fina e delicada dele, do shampoo que ele usava, do restaurante favorito, de como ele gostava de tocar saxofone e detestava que eu comesse frituras demais ou assistisse desenhos animados._

_E cada vez que eu me lembrar de cada detalhe dele, vou sorrir._

_E, ainda amando tanto esse homem, eu não sabia que, em cada mísero momento de cada dia que eu passo, eu ia me lembrar dele, ia pensar nele, ia sentir saudades dele, ia querer estar com ele. _

_Eu não sabia que ele me faria tanta falta._

Amor, me perdoe por não ter cumprido a promessa que te fiz.

Sei que você gostaria que eu continuasse em frente depois que você morreu, mas eu não posso me perdoar pelo que te aconteceu e principalmente não posso perdoar os _filhos da puta_ que te mataram tão covardemente.

Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Você era meu novo advogado e tinha me prometido tirar da cadeia, mesmo eu tendo tantos anos de pena nas costas. Eu te achei lindo. Você estava deslumbrante naquele terno escuro, com os cabelos longos soltos.

De lá, bastou um passo para que nos apaixonássemos. E, no dia que saí desse inferno, te prometi não voltar para cá mais e não fazer por onde.

Mas, Afrodite, entenda, eu não pude cumprir a promessa.

Eu não podia deixar quieto. Eu não _me_ perdoaria se eu deixasse de lado, se eu fizesse de conta que você morreu de uma causa natural ou que eu não sabia quem te matou.

Eu simplesmente _não podia._

Eu _tinha_ que...

Não podia ficar desse jeito, Afrodite. Você não merecia morrer daquele jeito. Você não merecia morrer.

Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz na minha vida, amor. E você é o principal capítulo dela. Você é o que fez minha vida inteira valer.

Por você, só por você, eu voltei para esse inferno e vou passar o resto da minha vida aqui, me lembrando de como foram felizes meus dias em sua companhia, só esperando ficar junto de ti, mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>Oi pessoas o  
>Agora, realmente, é o final de Excelso. Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente desse capítulo minusculoso, que foi totalmente diferente (sabe, fora dos personagens principais?) do resto da fic.<br>Uma curiosidade? Essa é a terceira vez que escrevo algo sobre o Milo-quando-o-Camus-morreu.

Lembram da fic que eu disse que de certa forma me inspirou? O nome dela é "Sob a sombra do mais silencioso carvalho", tem sete capítulos, é yaoi entre o Harry Potter e o Draco Malfoy, Universo Alternativo e a autora se chama Kikis. Link:

s/3325826/1/Sob_a_sombra_do_mais_silencioso_carval ho

Beijos e obrigada por tudo 3


End file.
